


Kissing and lust

by Aphrodite2017



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite2017/pseuds/Aphrodite2017





	Kissing and lust

湿润的，温暖的，纽特的唇齿在忒休斯的后颈处碾转着，屋子里的温度有点高，壁炉里的火焰烧得正旺，忒休斯趴在沙发上，脸埋在米色的抱枕里，深棕色的发丝尾部微微翘起，亲吻着忒休斯后颈的纽特时不时能感觉到发尾蹭着鼻尖。

 

忒休斯像是一只柔软的大猫，趴在哄烤得暖融融的沙发上，优雅的家养猫闭着眼，享受着身上人的亲吻。

 

他的欲望还没有被挑起，温柔的吻让他姿态更慵懒起来，纽特眯起了眼睛，缓慢地移动着唇舌，濡湿的水痕沿着肌肤蜿蜒着，他亲吻着忒休斯的肩胛骨，虔诚地朝拜着背部优美的线条，蝴蝶翼一般的骨骼，仿佛下一秒就能舒展开一双翅膀的背部，在亲吻中耸动了一下，忒休斯发出接近于困倦的哼鸣，他快要睡着了。

 

纽特撤离了流连在背部的唇齿，突然失去亲吻让沙发上的忒休斯发出含糊不清的困惑的声音。

 

“嗯？……纽特……？”

 

纽特不打算回答这个问题，就这么让忒休斯睡着倒也不是不可以，不过今天他没打算这么早结束，纽特带动着忒休斯的身体，让兄长翻身，正面对着他，忒休斯半眯起眼睛，工作的疲惫感和方才太过舒适的亲吻让他有些迟钝了。

 

直到纽特低下身子，牙齿细细地咬着他的大腿根，忒休斯才意识到坏小子可没打算放他安稳睡去，当然也不是件很值得意外的事，纽特总是在跟自家兄长相关的事上，十几年如一日地保证着任性的态度，忒休斯偶尔会有些头疼，但不会是现在，纽特的牙齿咬在大腿根部细嫩的肌肤上，咬合的力度并不重，伴随着不时的轻柔亲吻，酥麻的感觉从大腿内侧开始蔓延。

 

……也许不止是酥麻的感觉，房间里太热，忒休斯隐约觉得自己的脸颊也有些发烫，情欲细细麻麻地流窜在身体，像是细小的电流，在体内畅通无阻。

 

“……纽特……”

 

忒休斯无意识地喊着弟弟的名字，他伸出手，将修长的手指插入弟弟凌乱的卷发中，坏小子含着他大腿根的一处嫩肉，从喉咙发出了微小的哼笑声，忒休斯有些无奈，纽特打些什么坏主意的时候总喜欢这样不明显地笑着。

 

他希望纽特能够开拓他，进入他，他的情欲被挑起，身体的反应诚实地希望得到来自纽特的一次性爱，但显然他的弟弟如此缓慢又执着地用亲吻推进着，挑起他的情欲，并不是打着速战速决的主意，忒休斯认命地曲起双腿，将自己的头部埋进抱枕中，放任自己的弟弟继续在自己身上动作着四处点火。

 

亲吻没有继续往下，纽特转移了阵地，他伸出舌头，舔弄着忒休斯小腹上的一道伤疤，这是战争英雄的某一个勋章留下的印记，纽特不太喜欢这样的痕迹，但无法消除的永久性伤痕似乎格外敏感，头顶传来忒休斯按捺不住的呻吟，小声的呜咽带着黏腻的鼻音，不知道是因为刚才的亲吻还是今天的工作量的确太大，声音比平时更加含混。

 

相比起唇显得更粗糙的舌苔蹭过伤口愈合的地方，壁炉里取暖的火渐渐催生了细小的汗水，忒休斯常年裹在定制西装和风衣里的肌肤在火光和汗珠映衬下显得不再苍白干涩，情欲甚至让肌肤带上了粉调，细微的颤抖在舔舐的过程中像水波一样在身体上扩散。

 

直到纽特将嘴上移到胸口，含住了胸前的乳头，忒休斯终于有些忍耐不住了，纽特吮吸着他的胸口，但只是这样，只有亲吻，没有其他的动作，情欲在攀升，而亲吻无法满足身体的欲求，纽特的亲吻仿佛是一种带着奇特纯情感的色情行为。

 

他无法继续容忍对方的行为了，他拽着纽特的头发，将人从自己的胸前带起，然后忒休斯看着纽特舔了一下自己的嘴唇，好吧，他拜下阵来。

 

“纽特，别闹了。”

 

“怎么了，你不喜欢亲吻吗，忒休斯？”

 

纽特睁着过分无辜的眼睛，刚才还四处干坏事的嘴紧紧抿着，像是真的非常好奇，他甚至偏了偏头，看着被情欲染红的忒休斯。

 

“除了亲吻，你还想要什么呢？不如你来告诉我吧，哥哥……”

 

刻意被加重的称呼消弭在空气中，忒休斯勾住了纽特的脖子，带着弟弟倒在自己的身上，堵住了对方的嘴。

 

壁炉里的火还在燃烧着，这个冬夜想必不会冷了。

 

 

*困死了，刹车刹车，我比哥哥还困……


End file.
